brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. P
Mr. P is a Brawler who uses a suitcase to throw at enemies. Mr. P has medium health and damage output. His Super deploys a home base that spawns robo-porters to attack enemies. Mr. P's first Star Power, Handle With Care, allows his main attack to bounce anywhere, and his second Star Power, Tin Can, increases the home base's health. Attack: Your Suitcase Sir! Mr. P throws a suitcase at an enemy. When the suitcase hits a target or an obstacle, it bounces over them, dealing area damage upon hitting the ground. Super: Porters! Attack! Mr. P throws a home base with moderate health. It can be thrown anywhere within a short distance from Mr. P. The home base is stationary and spawns robo-porters with very low health and damage to help Mr. P and his allies. The robo-porters will keep spawning until the home base is destroyed. However, there can only be one robo-porter on the map at a time. Star Powers Handle With Care This Star Power allows Mr. P's main attack to bounce even if it does not hit any target. Tin Can Mr. P's home base gains +3000 health, making it able to withstand a lot of damage before it is destroyed. Tips *Mr. P's attack is unique in that it bounces after hitting a wall or brawler. If you throw attacks at walls, you can hit enemies behind them, like a Thrower. This only works with one tile thick walls. If you hit a brawler, the attack can hit them again if they stood still or are running away from you, effectively doubling your damage per hit against fleeing targets. *In the ticketed events Boss Fight, Robo Rumble and Big Game, Mr. P's Super can prove very useful as the enemies can keep destroying the porters, but when one is destroyed, another one spawns to take its place. *Continue to set up a home base as you take control of lanes in battles. Mr. P's Super can be charged consistently, which not only means you can secure control more easily with your Super. It also means its safe to bring your base further into the battlefield where it can be of more use. *Mr. P's first Star Power, Handle With Care, makes his suitcases bounce even if they do not hit an enemy or obstacle, making him more threatening in open areas and increasing his range. *Mr. P's second Star Power, Tin Can, increases his home base's health by 3000. This allows you to put it in more aggressive areas without it being destroyed easily, and be used as a shield against non-piercing attacks. *Mr. P has a very high skill ceiling, due to his pseudo-thrower attacks, and taking note of the enemy's movement and position can be vital to dealing maximum damage with the bounce portion of his attack. *In Siege, Mr. P's second Star Power, Tin Can, allows you to utilize his home base and porters in order to get more attacks on the IKE turret. To do this, be running into the IKE's range and as soon as you enter, throw down the home base. This will increase your relative hitpoints from 4,060 to 15,180, giving you a much larger attack window against the IKE. Voice Lines History *23/1/20: **Mr. P was added to the game. *7/2/20: **The Agent P skin was added. *19/2/20: **Mr. P's main attack range was decreased by 12.5%. Skins ru: Мистер Пи